Ice Cream Man
by NeoDragonZero
Summary: Find out what happens when the Ice Cream Man gets a mission of his own...


All day I would travel amongst the cars and trucks of this fair and noble city in order to serve them. I knew that maybe this wasn't the best job to have, but it was one I had dreamed about since I was a child. With my music going and people of all sorts flying by, I knew that I had made the right choice. Being hot today was a good thing for me, for these people craved this treat almost as much as i.  
  
For those of you wondering who I am... well... I am...  
  
THE ICE CREAM MAN!!!! The infamous man in the Mr. Whoopee that is so incredibly hard to find!!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Acheem.. hhummm...mmmm... Sorry, needed to clear my throat.. Well anyway.. back to my story. I was travelling around town, and being pretty well known around town gives me a bit of clout. Rather than get shot at by rival gangs, they actually stop by once in a while and get some ice cream, or ask of favors of the inconspicuous ice cream man. No one would suspect the ice cream man. Except for that one guy... You know him.. I know you do.. That bastard who doesn't talk, in the fancy black leather jacket, thinkin' he's so bad n tough... Well.. I'll show him.. The deadly Yakuza have offered me the chance to put an end to his malevolence and dishonor to their sacred code. He has disgraced them for the last time! Well.. I'm the man for the job... I'll end his life with one glorious blast, and those damn paramedics WON'T be able to put him back together again... I guarantee it...  
  
As I prepared to head out on my mission, I knew that this might be my last run on my route, so I decided to unload as much ice cream as I could so I could go faster.  
  
With that catchy little jingle in my head, I headed towards Kenji's Casino where I would meet with Kenji, Asuka, and the others I would soon work for. They would supply me with my armaments and other resources. I would then head for the Italian Mafia, whom he was working for, and find out his location. Since I was the middleman, I had no conflicts with either mob, nor they with me. I was the lovable Ice Cream Man!!  
  
Supplying me with an assortment of armaments similar to Ammunation's, I stockpiled as much weaponry and ammo as I could in that small little van.  
  
With the smell of chocolate, strawberry, banana, and vanilla still stagnant in the air, I trotted across the seemingly endless stretch to Portland where I was to go to my next destination. Slowly I pulled through the alleys and streets, commanding the respect that I had earned throughout my years of hard work, building up a positive self-image for each gang. As Tony Cipriani calmly strolled up to my now dormant vehicle, thoughts raced through my mind as how to accomplish the perfect, most savory way of ending this demonic half-man's life, for I would be the one to bring back his glossy ebon jacket as proof.  
  
With no further details necessary between us, I left Tony's small cutout in this barren, nearly deserted nightlife to hunt my prey. It was said that he would be found going over the Cochran Dam at about 21:20.. perfect, I thought to myself, I had four hours to perfect my plan... then it would be set in motion...  
  
---  
  
Three and a half hours later...  
  
As I prepared to finish my plot of chaos, I found that a deep yawn had crossed my path, and hoped that this lack of sleep I had would not interfere with my plan. Nothing will stop my plan, I calmly thought to myself. With that in mind, I started my engine and proceeded to head over to the dam where I would meet my prey. He was all mine, and he could not escape for long, even with a better car, for I had it all planned out strategically, down to the last minute detail.. With that jingle still ringing in my ears, I headed over the Callahan Bridge to my destiny....  
  
Over the bridge and on to new beginnings as well as the end of a horrific legacy, we both knew that it had to end sometime... I then thought to myself, what if he somehow knows of my intentions? But that was soon put to an end as I turned the final corner of this dirt pavement to find him completing his job. With a barren look upon his cold-featured face, I knew that he was thinking of things of another sort, not really paying any attention to the job at hand. Now was the time to pounce.. I knew that if I waited any longer, the moment and planning would all be put to waste.  
  
Casually pulling out a modified M-16 with an added scope, I peered through the crystalline shaft at my first target. One eye closed for better sight, I squeezed the trigger taut and fired seven rounds at the rear left tire. Two whizzed into the cold waters below, one past his left leg, one into the smooth glaring metallic bumper of his dark green Cheetah, two more zoomed by his windshield, and finally two hissed and embedded themselves into the firm rims of the target I had aimed for.  
  
From the first shot he knew that something was afoot, and had stormed for cover behind the front of the car. Next was the rear right tire, and this took only five shots, three missing and two marking their spot, making the tire hiss in pain. Your not going anywhere not my friend, I thought. I knew that he was too out of shape to run from my deadly sight, so I noticed he had pulled out an Uzi from the shadowed depths of his ebon death jacket. Now for the real fun to begin...  
  
Calmly walking to the back of my truck, I screwed the scope off the M-16, reloaded the clip, and headed back to the front, knowing that he would not leave this good a fight. I then proceeded to jump from the back, truck bouncing slightly and whining from the released strain of my added weight. I then took my position under the chasse and took careful aim near his black sneaker. He had tried to find me, only to have three shots heard and one connect with his foot, causing him to cry out in agony. Blood pooled in his wake, as he tried to find me again; to no avail. I then located his wrist, to put it out of commission. Two more shots fired, and twenty-five more rounds left in my magazine, with another hideous cry of pain shooting into the dark night sky, piercing the silence that had just loomed overhead. With no way to steady his aim, or run very far, I noticed his Uzi on the soiled pavement, stained with the very red nature of his hate.  
  
Casually walking closer, I noticed that the Cheetah wasn't that bad for wear and tear, and I thought it might make a good gift for my job well done.  
  
Small clouds of dust and gravel choked the empty sky with my passing, as I closed in on my prey. I found him curled up in a fetile position, holding both wrist and foot, trying to ease his pain that I had put him through. I kicked the Uzi to the side, as I soaked the bottoms of my boots with his crimson blood. I stepped down close to him and watched his features. His face was contorted, and eyes squeezed shut in utter agony, with his left ear slightly grazed from a stray bullet that I could not place. I had put him in his place, the one least suspected of such a dastardly deed. I, the Ice Cream man, had surpassed where others had faltered. Now the kill was all mine to toy with and torment as I saw fit.  
  
First, I found his baseball bat, tucked neatly behind his jacket, aligned with his spine, for added support I could only assume. I then proceeded to bash his kneecaps into dust to further his abominable pain into nausea. When he would seem to pass out, I would casually wake him with a swift kick to the gut, causing him to wake in horror at the sight of my over looming shadow.  
  
With his walking days over and done with, I snapped his fingers, one by one, making each joint snap like a twig, and enjoying his shrieks as my torture continued. This is how you must make others feel before sending them off to their destinations, huh?, I thought to myself. Black Angel of Death, even you must feel shame, anguish, pain, suffering, not even you can be exempt of these emotions, these feelings. Putting you through this is only the beginning my friend, for you will see the light on this one, but it will be dimly lit, and the walls will be sulfur, with your mind deep in the pits of rotting, eternal damnation, sent to the pits of Hell itself. I am your savior here on Earth, your Archangel, sent with my trumpet to put an end to your unnecessary destruction and chaos.  
  
With that, I slowly cocked my gun and pointed it dead center of his eyes, letting him watch in terror of my overwhelming power. Slowly I moved it downward to his mouth, sliding it across his skin, feeling the slight scrape across his stubbly face, as I unloaded the first round into his left shoulder, next the right. Then I withdrew the weapon and replaced it with a switchblade, and drew my mark upon his skull, feeling the adrenaline pump through my already drained system, as I wanted to FEEL death claim his bounty. With that I forced the blade, slowly, into the center of his skull, watching his expression of shame and regretfullness leave his features, as he was swept off into the depths of another realm.  
  
With his mangled corpse still shedding its needless juice across the dam, I headed to the truck, grabbed two spare tires, and replaced the damaged ones belonging to the Cheetah. Then I proceeded to drive off into the cool night, finding pleasure in a job well done; his jacket in hand as proof. Letting the news cover the rest was my only concern, as I fled into the darkness that I claimed as my own... 


End file.
